


Steps

by writerstrash



Series: Raising Peter: Superfamily Oneshots [2]
Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, M/M, Parenthood, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerstrash/pseuds/writerstrash
Summary: Baby Peter starts walking, then running, and his parents realize they need to baby-proof even more of the tower.





	Steps

When Peter began crawling, Tony and Steve had begun baby-proofing the tower to accommodate for their mischievous son. The baby moved from room to room quicker than they ever imagined, which meant they were either chasing after him or rushing around to find him. Usually they only had to call out Peter's name and the little boy would giggle wildly, alerting his parents to where he was. But there had been quite a few times they had to call in Jarvis for help locating the baby.

However, when Peter began walking, a whole new panic set in.

The little boy had been sitting on the floor of the living room next to Tony as they played with his train set, squealing with laughter each time his father would make the 'choo-choo' noise. Steve was sitting on the couch next to them, flicking through one of the books he never had time to read. They were enjoying a lazy day together with no meetings, no SHIELD work, nothing. It was just a day for the three of them. 

"What sound does it make Pete?" Tony asked excitedly, running the plastic train along his little leg.

"Too too!" Peter exclaimed, clapping his hands. "Papa, too too!" 

Steve felt his lips pulling up into a smile as he finished the sentence he was reading, closing the book and setting it down on the couch. Lack of free time was a big reason Steve never got around to his leisurely activities such as reading and catching up on history and movies, but the biggest reason for Steve ignoring all other aspects of his life was Peter. He could happily sit with the boy all day and just watch him play. Both he and Tony had been known to just watch him sleep for hours on end, unable to stay away from their son.

They loved him with everything they had and everything they were. Whenever they had free time, it was impossible to spend it any other way. So when Steve looked at the pile of books he wanted to read, he didn't feel sad or frustrated by the fact he couldn't ever get around to them. Instead he felt giddy with happiness, knowing that instead he was spending his time watching his little boy grow. And grow he did.

"Are you a little train, huh?" Steve asked, moving to slide down and sit on the ground by his husband and son. 

"Too too!" he continued, crawling over to his other father. "Papa!" 

Steve reached out for his son, pulling him into his lap and studying the yellow train in his hand. Tony watched on adoringly, laying across the floor now, propped up on his elbows.

"Papa too too," Peter announced, handing over the toy. 

"This is mine, is it? All mine?" Steve questioned.

"Uh huh," the boy nodded, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Steve's neck.

With a deep breath, soaking in the scent of his son, Steve hugged him tight against his body. There were times when Peter would stop playing and just hug his parents, laying against them and letting out an exhausted sigh. Tony and Steve thought it was Peter giving himself a little rest, knowing he would be safe in his father's arms. Sometimes he would doze off and they would let him nap in their arms before he woke up and began playing again. But today, Peter just wanted a hug.

"I love your hugs," Steve cooed, pressing a big kiss to Peter's chubby cheek. 

"Aw, Papa got a Petey hug, did he?" Tony asked, pretending to pout. "Where's daddy's hug, huh?"

Peter grinned, letting out a small chuckle as he sucked on his fist. Carefully, he climbed off Steve's lap and began to crawl over to his other father before he stopped and pulled himself up into a sitting position just in front of Tony. He rubbed his eyes for a moment, and Tony thought he was about to cry. It was past his nap time, after all. But instead he just leaned forward, grabbing Tony's shoulder and cheek to steady himself as he stood up before them.

This wasn't exactly a new trick of his, but it definitely excited both parents whenever he did it. It had been about a week since Peter used the couch to pull himself up and wiggle about, but no matter how hard they tried from him to take a step, he kept falling down on his padded bottom. 

But today was different. Today they hadn't encouraged it, they hadn't instructed him, and they weren't expecting it. But soon enough, as Tony sat up to hold Peter's hands in his own for his balance, the little boy took a step.

Tony's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, staring at his son. Steve gasped, moving closer.

"Oh my god," Tony breathed out, watching as Peter's legs moved one after the other. 

"He's...he's walking," Steve whispered. "Tony, he's walking!"

"I know!" the genius laughed. "Oh my god, you're walking!" 

Peter laughed, taking his second step before throwing his body toward Tony to be swept up into kisses. His parents were clapping and smiling and laughing and Peter just didn't know why. All he knew was that if they were laughing, he should be too. Everything was funny to a one-year-old. 

"You did it little man!" Steve cooed, peppering his cheek with kisses. "You are such a clever one, aren't you?"

"You're so smart baby, you did so well!" Tony repeated as he hugged the boy tight. 

"Too too!" Peter exclaimed.

Both men laughed again, shaking their heads.

"He thinks he's a train," Tony laughed.

"You can be a train," Steve defended softly, ruffling his son's messy brown hair. "But first, can you do that again baby? Can you walk for us?"

Steve scooted back along the carpet, just a few feet from where Tony sat with Peter in his lap. The genius lifted the boy ahead of him and onto his feet, helping him stand relatively straight. The baby had his arms out flailing as he stood there with Tony's hands around his tummy, but when he felt his father's grip disappear, he began to toddle forward. Steve's mouth was hanging open in awe as he watched his little boy take a step, shakily, and then another before colliding into Steve's chest.

"Yes! You did it Pete!" Tony cheered.

Peter laughed into Steve's cuddles, squealing as he was covered in kisses. 

That footage was shown to all the Avengers for weeks following Peter's first steps, and they all felt their heart melt at the sight of the little boy growing before their eyes. What was once a little newborn bundle that nestled comfortably in their arms was now a fast-moving, fast-growing, adorable toddler.

But it seemed that once Peter had learned to walk, he had also learned to run.

"Tony!" Steve called out, watching from afar as Peter rushed into the kitchen.

His little body could run faster than anyone ever imagined, and they were learning just how dangerous that could be. Tony was thankful for Steve's warning as he turned out with his fresh cup of coffee, bracing himself for his son's body crashing into his legs. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tony began, reaching over to sit his coffee down far from the edge of the counter. "Careful baby,"

"Daddy!" he squealed, still munching on a cookie in his hand.

"Yeah, I see you there little guy," Tony chuckled, lifting his son into his arms. "We can't be running while eating, okay? We finish the cookie first, then we can go play,"

"Cookie," Peter mumbled, covering Tony in even more crumbs as he crushed the treat in his hands.

"You know I love having your food over all my suits Petey," he sighed, unable to hold a frown. "But how about we sit down and eat the cookie, okay?"

Peter squirmed in Tony's arms as he was lowered down onto the floor once again, taking off as soon as his feet would allow. Tony shook his head and gesturing to Steve who was standing in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, Peter's target.

"Where do you think you're off too, huh?" Steve questioned. "Daddy just told you to eat the cookie first,"

Peter stopped in his tracks, looking at the crumbly mess in his hands that was once a cookie, and reached out to hand it over. Apparently running around trumps cookies. Steve took what was left of the snack, watching as Peter licked off the chocolate bits stuck to his hand. 

Then, Peter was off again.

As the days went on and Peter got faster and more creative with his running, Steve and Tony realized they had to be even more cautious as to what they left around the house and how the furniture was placed. Peter was a good kid, really. But accidents happen, and neither of the parents wanted to even think about what could happen to him.

Every sharp edge in every room was now covered with a soft plastic corner, preparing for Peter's quick little body to go racing into it. Every staircase had a sturdy baby gate in the way, every glass object had reinforced legs and a protective barrier, and every other Avenger floor had been given the same treatment. 

"Just watch any hot food and drinks, he's quick and he's small and he can knock you down when he runs into you," Tony advised, addressing the rest of the team. 

"We'll be careful," Bruce assured. "Now that we know Peter Pan can walk and run, all we have to do is wait for him to fly, right Pete?"

Peter giggled as he sat next to the scientist, comfortably snuggled in Natasha's lap. 

"Too too!" Peter laughed, clapping his hands.

"That's the sound you'll probably hear when he starts running, so consider that your warning," Steve advised.

But the Avengers would always be on alert with Peter. Nothing was more important, and nothing would ever get in the way of their love for that boy and their willingness to protect him. Tony and Steve stood together in front of their friends, watching their son run around to all of them and laugh madly as their tickles and kisses.

Family. 


End file.
